1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wheel locks for limiting the removability of wheels from vehicles, such as motor vehicles or trailers.
2. Background
Truck or automobile wheels are secured to axles by lug nuts threaded onto an array of threaded posts or studs projecting from the axle hub. Such wheels generally comprise a body having a central attachment flange. The lug nuts thread onto studs passing through holes in the attachment flange and are engaged by a simple wrench, socket, or tire tool. Just as simply, the lug nuts can be removed by thieves intent on stealing the valuable wheels, as well as the tires. This is problematic because wheels are an expensive component of any vehicle, especially trucks.
Efforts have been made in the past to provide devices to prevent unwanted removal of the lug nuts holding the wheel on the axle. Any such device must be easy to use without interfering with the ability to tighten the lug nuts completely. While many prior devices cover and protect a lug nut from easy removal, the devices themselves are subject to being pried apart or opened to allow access to the lug nut within.
Therefore a need exists for a wheel lock that is easy to use and resists improper removal.